


In Dreams Shattered Shards

by RenkonNairu



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams have meaning, Gen, Mirrors, Post Season 4, Wordcount: 100-500, breaking glass, metaphors salad, reflections, reprogramed hordak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 14:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/pseuds/RenkonNairu
Summary: Clones aren't supposed to dream. But sometimes reprograming cannot erase all memory.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	In Dreams Shattered Shards

Clones did not dream. 

Overall. 

There were, of course, one-off anomalies. Flukes in the programming that allowed the subconscious mind to form abstract thoughts, manifesting as the images of dreams. 

66694-42-003 dreamed often. More often than what was considered acceptable within the allowance for deviations. 

Always the same dream too. 

He was standing in a dimly lit room, surrounded by mirrors. 

The one directly in front of him did not reflect his own image, but rather the image he was made in. The image of his Brother. Horde Prime. Emperor of the Known Universe. Tall and muscular. Powerful. With long hair draped delicately over the shoulders. Green eyes with vertical pupil slits. Two extra eyes on his left temple that usually looked off in other directions, but were now fixed directly forward. All four eyes staring at 66694-42-003.

The mirrors to the sides and all surrounding him reflected his clone brothers. Pale complexation, white uniform, hair bleached of all color, eyes a lime green. Standard. Same. No deviation. As he should be. As 66694-42-003 assumed he was. After all, why wouldn't he be?

Only one mirror showed anything different than what should be. 

Directly behind him. His back to it. 

The only way 66694-42-003 was even able to see it was through the reflections in other mirrors. Just fragments and pieces. No clear images. No full pictures. Dark metal grieves over knee-high boots. Exposed skin through thigh-high slits in a non-standard gown. An armored sleeve. A diamond shaped crystal at the throat that glowed with star sapphire light. 

But he could not see the face. 

66694-42-003 turned. Trying to get a clearer view of the non-standard reflection. Of the deviation. The anomaly. The… defective image. 

But no matter which way he turned, or what direction he was facing, the image was behind him. 

Always behind him. And he could not look back. 

Opening is mouth, 66694-42-003 tried to demand an explanation of the room of mirrors. 

But before any sound could escape, the glass shattered into a mission shards. Each reflecting only a fraction of what they were before. 

A white pointed ear. 

Four asymmetrical green eyes with vertical pupils. 

The winged emblem of the Horde in red over a black gown. 

The emblem of the Imperial Horde in gray over a white uniform. 

The dark skin of an exposed thigh. 

Horde Prime’s white hair draped over a muscular shoulder. 

Short dark blue hair. 

A strong hand with a single armored talon. 

Red eyes…

…No Horde clone had red eyes. 

“Who are you?”

And then 66694-42-003 would wake up. 

…

END


End file.
